And So The Adventure Begins
by KARAtheGreatNerd
Summary: The newly regenerated Eighth Doctor has a bit of a sort out and comes to an important realization, he feels lonely. Well, usually at this point fate intervenes, well not this time the doctor decides to do something he doesn't do often and takes the decision into his own hands. Cue a lonely teenager in a small town, she's just been stood up and is feeling a bit down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hope you enjoy this, if you want to get in touch don't hesitate to message me I will always reply as soon as I can, also if you could leave a little review, it really helps, it helps keep me inspired and motivated, and also it helps me know what it is you want in these stories , I'm not sure if I should keep this as one story or if I should make it a series of stories. X**

Finally, it had taken awhile, it was tedious yet enjoyable in a way, strange really, going through all the stuff that a previous incarnation held as important, dear and interesting. In a way, they still were because I suppose I am that person but at the same time I'm a different person. Train magazines, hundreds of clocks it would seem, but some things will never change, such as wanting a cup of tea. The Tardis knows me so well, probably better than I know myself.

Sat down in my favorite chair, with a perfect cup of sweet tea, what could be better. Well, staring at an empty chair, whats the point in saving worlds on a semi-regular basis and sitting to relax when you are by yourself. Well usually the Tardis steps in here, she does always seem to know best, she seems to always land in a place so I find someone or well fate gets involved. Maybe this time I should change that, maybe I could find my own companion. I must admit I'm feeling a little lonely, but not for much longer me thinks. Well, maybe I should let fate have its turn, maybe I should let the Tardis decide where we land, then again, who knows where I could end up, who knows what species I could end up with. Maybe for once, I should have full choice this won't happen often so let's take a chance ...


	2. Chapter 2

Earth 2016

In a small town in near wales,

In Shropshire

Shrewsbury.

"Alright, I heard you I will put the rubbish out, I will eat, but no nothing unhealthy, yes I know I'm on a diet, yes I will sort out everything before I leave... I'm losing you, bye bye." I promptly hang up, "Ugh, I hate people sometimes."

I look in the mirror, this is as good as it will get, I'm 'really dolled up', by that I mean I have literally just cleaned my glasses, bright red lipstick, that if I'm totally honest was totally wrong for me, and that is it. I'm wearing my favorite dress, I think anything with a petticoat, can hide a multitude of sins.

Looking at the clock I realize as usual I'm ready with some time to spare so I make sure I've done everything I needed to do. I can hardly believe it sitting here I'm about to go on my first date, leaving it to the week before your 20th birthday means I more nervous than should be necessary.

One last look in the mirror, great, it doesn't really matter what clothes you wear, I will always look fat. Let's get going shall we don't want to miss the bus, that would be a great start either late or on time but out of breath and all sweaty, yuck.

As always the bus is late and it's raining so all that effort on doing my hair is undone, at least that's what I'll say to him, I don't ever really do much to it anyway, it's always big but not quite curly clip the bits off my face and we're good to go.

xxx

I'm standing in the doorway of a restaurant I've never even heard of some Italian place, great time to get a text the exact time you're meant to meet, he isn't coming, he never had any intention to. Well, I'm here, I don't care if I'm on a diet or not I want something greasy and unhealthy, tomorrow I'll be going back to my place to live by myself, have no human interaction for at least a week so whose gonna notice.

That's a good plan Chinese, and a walk through the beautiful green gardens, I'm sure that will make me feel better. Bench by the lake, lovely, food, check, no person in sight, even better and to top it all off the rain has stopped.

Of course, there had to be someone where I couldn't see, but hey, as long as this bloke doesn't talk to me or sit by me there's nothing to worry about. Just keep eating, the diet can start again in the morning.

"Excuse me?" First time I look up at this bloke, what the hell is he wearing, velvet jacket, don't see that everyday does you, best be polite.

"Yes."

"Could you help me, I'm terribly confused, I was wondering what year is it?" Great, he's crazy, I'm all alone and there is a crazy bloke with me, could this night get any worse. First proper look at him, and it confirms my suspicions all the good looking guys are mad.

"Umm, 2016, why?"

"Well I thought it was, but then I saw you in that dress, which looks lovely by the way, but then I thought it could be the 1950's but then I looked and saw your food and that confused me again. May I sit down?" Every other bench is empty and he wants to sit with me, this bloke who actually noticed my dress, I really want to say no. But hey I'm curious and if I'm totally honest I don't think it would be possible to say no to those eyes.

"Um, sure." I say moving my things across, I look down and realize how greedy I must look I have enough food for at least two if not more, "Want some?" I say holding some chips up.

He smiles, I have to admit it was quite a smile, held it up, stared at it for a moment before eating it. I offered him some more of all the food, he did the same with everything.

"Whats your name?" He suddenly comes out with, should have really seen that one coming.

After swallowing, "Azkadellia", I hold out my hand ready to shake, he does take my hand and then replies.

" Azkadellia bit unusual, never heard that one on earth before, I think I've heard it. Oh sorry, hello Azkadellia, lovely name, I'm the doctor."

"The doctor? Really is that what people call you, what, doctor what?"

"Just the doctor", after that we sat in silence for a little while, I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't bring myself to break this comfortable silence, besides who am I to judge. It wouldn't be fair anyway, everyone round here thinks I'm a bit strange and that never stopped me maybe it's the same for that guy.

My eyes are starting to itch, oh how could I forget about my hayfever, I'm sitting in a giant flower garden, this really isn't my night is it.

I pick up my bag and start rooting through it, I'm sure I had some tablets or a tissue or something in my bag, why can I never find anything when I need it.

"What are looking for? Could I help?"

"Just looking for my hayfever tablets or a tissue or something, nothing important."

"But if your suffering with an ailment then it must be important."

"No, it's just my eyes." I take my glasses off and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my cardigan. "Fine, see?"

"No, no, this will never do." He rooted through his pockets, as if they were huge, then pulled out a handkerchief, "Here, use this." He offered me the handkerchief, I wasn't going to take it, but pushed it closer, I really didn't have a choice.

"Thank you" What else can I say?

"Your welcome." He stopped and sat for a moment then said: " Are you quite warm enough, it does seem to be going cold and getting dark."

I hadn't really noticed the temperature, but he was right it was getting cold, but of course, I'm not going to let him know, I'll be fine soon, I'll be walking home. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure thank you,"He didn't seem to believe me but didn't say anything. I put my glasses on.

"We should really leave the gardens if there is something affecting your health." He seemed to clarify, "Keep the hankichef, I've got plenty and you might need it again."

"Oh, well, thank you." I stand up and gather my things, I don't really want to go home yet but suppose I'm going to have to.

"Which way is town again, I can never remember."

I can't help but laugh, "Well, that depends on where you need to go, most of the town is that way" Pointing which way, " train station that way, bus station that way."

"Well, which way are you going." I don't think he realizes how weird and creepy he sounds.

"Um, Oh I'm going in the totally another way."

"But you came from that way, " He said pointing down the now dark, creepy lane next to the church and grave yard.

"Yeah, that's the direction of the place where I got stood up, to go home I need to go that way."

"You said the bus station was that way"

"I'm not getting the bus" Okay, why am I saying all this to a creepy stranger, whose name I don't know.

"How are you getting home, then?"

"Walking, it will only take about an hour"

"An hour, by yourself, in the dark, I think not."

"It's alright I walk it all the time, and anyway, once your over the river, there are street lights."

"Let me give you a lift or something"

"Oh, no, I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"It wouldn't let me walk you home," I was about to interrupt when he said, " At least let me walk you to the street lights over the bridge."

"Okay, I suppose."

He offered me his arm, he really was the nicest gentleman I've ever met. I took his arm, and we started walking.

"So you got stood up, then."

"Yeah, bit of a disaster hey"

"Well, I think he must be an imbecile, to stand you up."

"No he's just a man, well, here we are at the bridge. It was nice to meet you, doctor,"

"The pleasure was entirely mine"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Finally everything is sorted, ready to move, just typical your flatmate tells you their moving out the day before rents due and shes leaving today, so no way I will be able to stay.

All morning was spent on the phone to the landlord trying to explain whats happened, he seemed just as annoyed as me, he's coming to collect the keys in 2 hours.

After that all my time was taken by packing all my stuff, so now thats everything into boxes, don't quite know what I'm doing now, I mean tonight shouldn't be a problem. I will just have to go and stay at my parents house, luckily their on holiday for a few days and I have the spare key, after that isn't so certain though.

More immediate problem then that is how am I moving my stuff, can't drive, so no car, not going to be able to get all this on a bus, could get a taxi I suppose.

"Bye" Jess pops her head out and round the door, with a box in her arms, her boyfriend having taken everything else. "Oh give these to Mr Baker for me" throwing her keys at me and leaving.

"Why did I ever move in with her, I do not know", I don't know why but speaking to yourself does sometimes help.

I put both our keys on the kitchen table , all my boxes are outside, I've made sure everything is clean. I don't really want to see Mr Baker, he seemed quite angry on the phone, not that I blame him. I know I wouldn't be able to afford it on my own and even if I could I wouldn't want to live alone, even if I do hate people sometimes, maybe one day I'll be a crazy animal lady.

Oh great no credit on my phone, so can't ring a taxi, my parents house is about a 30 minute walk and I wouldn't be able to take all the boxes at once. So I suppose I will have to hide all the other boxes, carry one down to the house to walk back and get the next one. It's going to be a long day.

Well might as well get going, these boxes aren't going to move themselves, besides it's given rain again later, at least at the moment it's dry. Boxes hidden behind the shed, hope Mr Baker doesn't get rid of it, thats all my sci fi stuff and other dresses. Oh great I'm going to bump into Mr Baker I know it. Headphones in, something classical I think, to calm me down, lets start walking.

I can't be more than 10 minutes away from where I left, when this bright yellow car pulls up beside me, with none other than the man from last night. What a coincidence that he is up here, almost too good to be true.

"Why, hello there Azkadellia, what have you got there." Why do I feel the need to tell him everything.

"Oh, hello Doctor, well done for remembering my name, most people don't" Thats it keep stalling that will make everything better (!) "Oh, it's just some stuff I'm taking down to a friends." Well it's kinda true.

"Would you like a hand or a lift or something."

"No need, I'm sure I'll be fine"

"It's going to rain soon might as well."

"Oh, all right."

"Good", he opens the door for me " Which way, back that way", I say pointing from the direction I just walked.

"Alright then"

"This is a lovely car," small talk has never been my forte, besides can't really talk about the weather.

"Oh, yes, I've had her for a long time, her name is Bessie"

"She's lovely, pull in down there on the next left, thats it straight in front."

"Are you sure this is where you were headed , you were going in the other direction. "

"Well, as your here, I thought I'd make the most of it, and get all the stuff."

I hop out the car and head to where I know all the heavy boxes are, what I hadn't expected was for him to be right behind me.

"Funny place to keep clothes, and, are those X-men comics?"

He obviously got distracted, typical man. " Uh, yeah"

"And Wonder Woman, and Superman and Batman ... "

"Yeah there are a few there, I'm not the most sociable person, one can never be lonely with a good book or comic."

He looked up smiling, then his smile fell as he stood up. " Are you alright, your not getting rid of them are you, you seem to love them?"

"Well, not today, but probably soon" I don't know why I told him everything but I did.

After that he helped me get everything into the car, he got the door for me , he then headed back to the house, went in the general direction of the front door then after a minute if that came back and we headed off the road again.

"I might have a solution to your problem."

"I'm listening" Please don't be creepy, please don't be creepy.

"You could come live with me" Okay it's creepy. "Hear me out, I'm an alien, I have two hearts, I would say see for your self but I am driving. I live in a spaceship called the Tardis, I can travel anywhere in time and space. How does that sound."

"Like you have read far too many comics"

"Let me show you." He turns down a country lane , and we keep going for some time before we stop at a weird blue, police box. "This is it," He practically jumps out the car and helps me out. "This is the Tardis" It doesn't look like a spaceship, who knows what will happen if I go in there. He opens the door and I can see some lavish furniture, and curiosity always gets the best of me, so I have a look.

"No, way, it looks huge in there," I literally walk around this box twice before I step inside, "It's bigger on the inside"

"Do you believe me?" He says from behind me.

Best to be honest "Yes", I could hardly breathe let alone talk.

"Great lets get you moved in, before we have an adventure".


End file.
